Rotten Heart
by thisis101113
Summary: Kurapika thought that he could have a normal high school life like other teenagers. However, his meeting with a black-haired man changed everything. Now, he is trapped, and he couldn't go back. 'This is because you've pulled me too deep, in the world so-called hatred..' Bad summaries, read inside to know more.
1. Prologue

**Title** : Rotten Heart

**Pairing** : Kuroro x Kurapika

**Warnings** : OOCness, wrong grammar, typos, inapropriate use of language, etc.

**Notes** : This story is not based on the real Hunter x Hunter. It's completely made up with different location, and different events. Only the characters are truly from HxH.

**Disclaimer** : HxH belongs to Togashi Yoshiro. I only borrow his lovely characters, couldn't resist the temptation :D

* * *

_**Prologue : Nice to meet you**_

"My name is Kuroro to meet you."

All the attentions were directed to the black-haired boy who was currently standing in front of the class. As soon as the introduction came, the class started to busy them selves with the new transfer student. Some students at the front started to talk about how weird it was to transfer to a different school in the middle of June, while some girls at the back gossiped about how hot the new student was. It took a while for the teacher to be able to take control of the class and continued the introduction session.

"Be- because of some personal problems, Kuroro-kun had to transfer school. Although it might take time, p-please be kind to him.." ,the home-room teacher ended the introduction with difficulty, "A- Any questions?"

As the question session was opened, all the female students in the class started to raise their hands eagerly, none wanted to back off as they couldn't resist the temptation of getting to know more about this hot transfer student. On the other hand, in the corner of the class; near the window; at the second seat from behind, there was a boy who didn't look as enthusiastic as how his classmates were. His name was Kurapika Kuruta. As if separating himself from his surroundings, he just sat there quietly, not paying any attention to the new student. He locked his gaze at the blue sky through his big glasses' lens. The soft wind brushed his blond locks that had been covering his face; the boy closed his eyes slowly, enjoying the the tickling sensation of the soft blow of summer's breeze. He stayed like that for a while, before opening his eyelids slowly and took a short glance at the new student's direction. _Black hair, pale skin, weird bandage on the forehead, weird earrings, and dark _– before he could finish studying the new student, Kurapika's hue blue eyes met the dark orbs. For a moment, Kurapika could feel himself being absorbed by the dark gaze. Realization came back to him when he noticed a small smirk on the other boy's face. _Shit_. The blonde quickly turned away and hid his face behind his bangs. Noticing the response he got, the black-haired man let out an inaudible chuckle and focused his attention back to the class. 30 minutes later, with an all-life time-effort from the homeroom teacher, the class finally calmed down.

"N-Now.. Kuroro-kun.. Can you please t-take a se-seat on the back, be-behind Kurapika-kun.", mumbled the home-room teacher while whipping the sweats from his face,"O-over there.. Beside t-the window."

"Okay. Thank you, sir." The boy so-called Kuroro nodded and smiled politely at the jumpy teacher before walked away to his desk. Kurapika looked away from the boy, not wanting to recall the event that had happened just now. He didn't know why but he felt so self-aware of the boy behind him. This had never happened before and Kurapika didn't like this, not one a bit. It was rare for the boy, but he had decided that he didn't like the man so-called Kuroro Lucifer; and once he had decided something, he would never change it. Kurapika jolted when he felt a poke from behind, grumpily he turned back and faced the new transfer student.

"What?", he hissed, as loud as he could to show his irritation.

Kuroro only smiled at him and offered his hand, "Hello, my name is Kuroro Lucifer. Nice to meet you. If I'm not mistaken you're called Kurapika, right? Since we're sitting close to each other, let's get along, shall we?"

Kurapika studied the boy in front of him with more intense than the first time.'_His smile is so empty, so emotion less_.' Reluctantly Kurapika raised his hand and grabbed Kuroro's. "My name is Kurapika Kuruta. Nice to meet you."

As they finished introducing them selves to each other, Kurapika turned away to face the front, pretending like nothing had happened. Unbeknown to him; ever since he locked his blue eyes at the dark ones, his fate as a normal high schooler started to change. Back then, the innocent boy didn't know; when he decided to shake hands with the raven man, it was when he signed himself for a bitter future. A truly bitter one. Had he known all of this, he wouldn't have a boy behind him, chuckling darkly as his emotionless dark orbs stared hungrily at the blonde in front of him.

* * *

I think I made Kuroro looks like Hisoka a bit in here (especially the staring part), but don't worry, he won't become one! I CAN'T LET KURAPIKA'S BABY BECOME A PERVE** PEDHO**** QAQ #slap, slap.

So what do you think of this story? Please tell me what you think by reviewing this story :D It gives me motivation to continue the story! (P.S. I promise I'll make a longer chapter if I get enough motivation #slap (please don't mind me :P)). Anyway, thank you for reading this chapter :) hope to see you in the future.


	2. Chapter 1

**Title** : Rotten Heart

**Pairing** : Kuroro x Kurapika

**Warnings** : OOCness, wrong grammar, typos, inapropriate use of language, etc.

**Notes** : This story is not based on the real Hunter x Hunter. It's a completely made up story with different location, and different events. Only the characters are truly from HxH.

**Disclaimer** : HxH belongs to Togashi Yoshiro. I only borrow his lovely characters, couldn't resist the temptation :D

* * *

**Chapter 1** : Interesting

"Kuroro-kun, are you free today?"

"Kuroro-kun, are you going out with someone at the moment?"

"Kuroro-san, can you tell me your phone number?"

Kurapika let out a soft sigh as he heard the girls behind him talking. It only took 6 hours since the new student arrival for the empty seat behind him , that used to be the seat that _no one- bothered-to-look-at,_ to be surrounded by groups of girls, not just girls from his class but also from another classes. Kurapika didn't need to be a genius to find out the reason why; it was Kuroro Lucifer. The raven man was nothing but captivating; with dark orbs that looked like night sky, hoarse and yet calm voice that could melt those who listen to it, silk dark hair that swayed gracefully as he spoke, and a gentleman attitude that could put all women in the world into unconsciousness; Kuroro Lucifer was the man every woman could dream of. _'A playboy type'_ Kurapika thought as he buried his face in his shoulder, not even bothering to spare a short glance at the crowd behind him. The blonde felt a little bit irritated; Ever since the seat behind him was occupied, all the peacefulness he always had was taken; he felt like he was left with no privacy and he hated that. _I wish this would be over soon._ As if answering Kurapika's pray, the bell rang. The crowds made a scowling sound as some of them put on disappointed looks. Seeing the faces the girls made, Kuroro put on a smile on his face, "I'm sorry, but the bell has rung. Please go back to your classes everyone. We can talk again later." Kurapika felt the sudden urge to puke, he couldn't stand it anymore. His attitude, his smile, his speech, everything about the raven irritated Kurapika. It's rare for the blonde to feel irritated, especially to someone who he'd just met. This time, however, he had to thank the boy for sending those eerie girls with hearts in their eyes back to their classes. The teacher came inside the class a minute later and started the last lesson of the day. Kurapika was taking some notes when he saw a piece on his desk, appearing out of nowhere. He took the paper and opened it. 'Sorry for all the noises from before. Kuroro.' Kurapika took a short glance at the boy behind him who apparently was reading a mysterious book called _'The Bandit's Secret'_. He was about to write something as a reply but hesitated before choosing to ignore the message.

==R_H==

The bell rang once more for the last time that day. After packing their belongings, the students ran outside the class, filling the empty corridor. Some went home after another hectic day at school, while some stayed at school for clubs' activity. Kurapika walked outside the school gate with a gloomy expression, it was another usual day, and yet he felt more tired than usual. Just like what he had expected before, a few moments later after the bell rang the girls from before started to come to his class, this time the number mysteriously increased. It took him some time to be able to get out from the class because his way out was totally blocked by groups of girls. He even lost his glasses when a girl accidentally bumped into him and shoved his glasses to the crowds. He sighed at his own misfortune when he felt a sudden poke from behind. As Kurapika turned his head back, his face lit up," Leorio!"

The tall man grinned at him while waving his hand, "Yo, Kurapika. How are you? It's been a while isn't it?" Leorio was Kurapika's senpai by two years in Hunter High. They met each other during club activity, which both of them had quitted by now. At first, their relationship was not something people can describe as good, Leorio acted as if he was a greedy senpai who always wailed for money while Kurapika acted like a cool kouhai who always talked about common senses. They always argued with each other and sometimes they would even fight over the smallest thing. It was after exchanging fists that both of them finally came to a mutual understanding of each other's true personality and started to enjoy each other's presence. Although it had been a year since Leorio graduated from high school and entered the medical school, they still kept in contact and sometimes, they would meet each other like this.

"Aren't we supposed to meet in Whale Cafe?", the blonde asked in confusion. The older man couldn't help but to laugh at Kurapika's priceless expression, "I know, but I just want to see my dear friend as soon as possible. It's been a while since the last time we met, also, I couldn't stand the boys' bickering on why you haven't arrived there yet. They really miss you, you know?"

Kurapika's blue eyes brightened when he heard the man mentioned his old friends, "Have Gon and Killua arrived?"

It all took Leorio to nod before he was pulled by the smaller boy, "You should've said sooner! Come on!" Both of them ran down the street as fast as they could, not paying any attention to the weird glances they received from other people. It all took 10 minutes for them before they reached the small cafe with a board written 'Whale Cafe' on it. They entered the shop while panting hard, trying to catch their breath. Kurapika's eyes wandered inside the shop before he spotted the two figures he had been searching for, "Gon, Killua!"

Upon hearing their names called, the white haired boy and the dark-green haired boy turned their head at Kurapika's direction. Their face lit up as soon as they saw the blonde, "Kurapika!" Both of them quickly ran to the blonde's side; Gon was the first to reach Kurapika and hugged him,"Kurapika, it's been a long time! We miss you sooo much!" Killua who came later only grinned at the blonde, "Yo." Seeing his two friends in front of him, looking all good and fine, Kurapika couldn't suppress his smile. Gon and Killua were his childhood friends. The three of them had been together as long as they could remember it. Both Gon and Killua were younger than Kurapika by 5 years, but they were close like real siblings although they all came from different families. Gon was the Whale Cafe's owner; Mito-san's nephew, he had no mother while his father was away for a long journey. Although he had no mother and father beside him, he was a cheerful boy who smiled a lot. Killua, on the other hand, was the third son of the Zoldyck family. The white haired boy had 5 siblings, but he was not really close with them. Not that he hated his siblings, he just couldn't understand what they were thinking; although sometimes he had the fun of teasing his older brother, Milluki. While for his parents, Killua was much closer with his father rather than his mother; probably because he was afraid of her obsession of him that he chose to stay away from her (For Killua, Kurapika was more motherly than his own biological mother). The Zoldyck family itself was a mysterious family, no one really knew what their real business was, but people who dared to mess with the family were always found dead on the next day. Unlike the other two boys, Kurapika's background was much more complicated. The boy couldn't remember his past. All he could remember was when he got into the orphan at the age of 8. He was found unconscious and body full of blood in front of the orphan. He was then brought to the nearest hospital and underwent a 6-hour-surgery. He managed to survive, luckily even without losing anything except from his memories. After that, he was taken into the orphan for 4 years before he finally got adopted by the Nostrade family. He didn't like the Nostrade family because they didn't treat him as a human, but rather a tool to protect the Nostrade's daughter. To shape him into a perfect bodyguard, ever since he was little, he was forced to learn martial arts. Kurapika hated martial arts because he hated hurting people, but he couldn't escape from the Nostrade family because they own him. There was once, when he was tired of all the pressure and torture given to him and finally decided to escape from the mansion for a while. It was when he met Killua and Gon, who at that time were 5. To Kurapika, those boys were his savior. If he hadn't met them, he was sure he would have broken down long ago; they were the only sanity he could find in his messed up life.

"Kurapika, how are you? You look thinner, do you eat properly?", Gon asked in a concerned tone. His brows were knitted as his big brown eyes stared at the blonde with concern. The dark green-haired boy could be such a worry wart at times, especially if it was about Kurapika. Kurapika may be the smartest person he had ever met, but he could be reckless at times. A few months ago, the Kurta almost killed himself out of starvation because he was too into his job. The Nostrade didn't really take good care of him, so once in a month, Gon would force the blonde too meet up with them to check him well-being.

"Of course he is not okay if you hug him that tight, baka." The white haired boy grabbed Gon's back hem and pulled him away from Kurapika. Gon, who was surprised by the sudden gesture, pulled up a fight with Killua. Leorio, on the other hand, tried to calm the boys, which in the end somehow got involved in the fight too. Seeing his friends bickering at each other, Kurapika couldn't suppress the giggle he had been meaning to hold. _It was just another normal day_, he said to himself.

Deep down in an alley not far from Whale Cafe, there stood a man in black, calmly holding a book on his hand as his black eyes wandered at his surroundings. Dead bodies scattering everywhere, most of them were men, but some were teenage girls. He only needed a ballpoint and three seconds to finish his job. It was a quick kill, no scream, no pain, no blood splattered on the stone tiles. Upon seeing his flawless job, the corner of his lips curved into a small, emotionless smile. Another figure who had been hiding in the shadow for the whole time walked into the bloody alley, admiring the work of her boss. "Quick as always, danchou." The raven turned at the figure behind him, the same emotionless smile was still plastered on his face, "Long time no see, Machi."

The pink haired girl observed the scenery before her with a sharp glance, "Why there are girls here?"

"They were following me and they saw me killing those men, so I had to kill them too. It was a pity though, they were good assets to irritate a certain blonde sitting in front of me." Said the man as he chuckled a little. A pair of glasses slipped out of his pocket and almost fell on the bloody floor before he reached it, "Ups. Cannot have them dirty, can we?"

Machi stared at the man before him with a calm face, it was rare to see her chief this talkative especially looked somewhat happy. "Did something good happen at school today, danchou?"

The man turned at her, eyes were still emotionless. He looked at the pink haired girl in uniform who was standing in front of him. His hand was still holding the glasses while the other held the book titled ,_'The Bandit's Secret'_. On his left chest, there was a name tag with _Kuroro Lucifer_ written on it. The boy smirked at the question.

"I found something interesting."

* * *

And that's all for this chapter. I'm sorry there's not much KuroKura in this chapter because I thought I should introduce the whole made-up background of my story at first... The real problem will start in the next chapter (which hopefully will be updated soon)

Anyway, I did try to make this chapter longer, but I can't do much *sigh* I promise I'll somehow make it longer in the next chapter. So, until then.

thisis101113

P.S Merry Christmas to you all, I hope you enjoy your Christmas!

P.S.S Reviews, suggestions, and soft critiques are appreciated, they make me happy! :D please give me some feedback on what I should improve so I can make this story better :)


	3. Chapter 2

**Title** : Rotten Heart

**Pairing** : Kuroro x Kurapika

**Warnings** : OOCness, wrong grammar, typos, inapropriate use of language, etc.

**Notes** : This story is not based on the real Hunter x Hunter. It's completely made up with different location, and different events. Only the characters are truly from HxH.

**Disclaimer** : HxH belongs to Togashi Yoshiro. I only borrow his lovely characters, couldn't resist the temptation :D

* * *

Chapter 2 : childish argument

While other people in his town were having good time in their dream land, Kurapika had already waken up. He rubbed his eyes for a few times; trying to regain his senses before climbing out from the bed and heading to the bathroom. It took him 15 minutes to finish his bath and got fully clothed before he went downstairs and made himself a small breakfast. Kurapika was not a good cook, in fact, he was terrible; terrible enough to turn a leaf of bread to ashes with just an original toaster. That's why he saved all the troubles for himself by having a bowl of cereal and a glass of milk. After washing up all the dishes, he prepared himself to go to school. He was about to turn the door knob when he remembered that he had been missing something, "Ah, right. My glasses." He was about to turn and go back to his room when the memory of yesterday suddenly came back to him. The day before, he had lost his glasses in the middle of the-new-transfer-student-fans crowd. It was not like Kurapika was very dependent on his glasses, they were model glasses anyway. In the past Kurapika had a lot of gender identification problems because of his feminime feature, and thus, in order to protect the remaining manly pride of his, which didn't amount much already, he decided to wear glasses. They made him look shabby, but it was much better than being mistaken as a girl and getting harrased. Kurapika sighed at his own misfortune and decided to just get on what the world had for him for that day. He opened the door and stepped out of the mansion, "I'm going". There was no reply as usual, which didn't surprise Kurapika at all, since it was still so early in the morning and everyone was still asleep. It was just simply his habit to say _'I'm going'_ everytime he went outside. He never expected anyone to reply him, although sometimes he thought it would be nice if someone had replied with _'Take care.'_

It was just a 20 minute walk from the Nostrade mansion to Hunter High School. As soon as he reached the school, Kurapika went straight to his classroom. Being a role-student he was, Kurapika was always the first to get to school. It was not like he had any duty to do for him to always come to school really early. He just didn't like staying in the Nostrade mansion for too long. He prefered going to school really early and spent his time reading books alone while waiting for the class to begin. However, he didn't expect to find a certain black-haired boy as he slid his classroom's door.

The raven turned his attention to the surprised blonde and greeted him with a smile, "Morning."

Kurapika was speechless. He didn't expect anyone to come earlier than he did, especially someone who just had been transferred yesterday. He just silently walked towards his own seat without replying the other man's greeting. Kurapika had an uneasy feeling towards the new transfer student, he didn't know it why but he was very conscious of the man behind him. It was the first time for Kurapika to be so much in alert towards someone.

"By the way, that reminds me." The boy Kurapika had been thinking of suddenly broke the silence that Kurapika had tried so hard to build a while ago. Without Kurapika sensing it, the raven was now standing next to him, "Here. Yesterday you dropped this."

Kurapika was shocked to find his glasses on Kuroro's hand, he was pretty sure he made an idiotic face but he couldn't care less about that. He was surprised to find his glasses still in one piece, all good and flawless despite getting lost in the middle of hectic crowd. "How did you-"

"I just happened to find it before one of the girl nearly stomped on it.", Kuroro replied quickly before Kurapika managed to finish as if he had been expecting the question coming, "It was pure luck to be honest."

Kurapika stared at the boy in disbelief. He didn't know how to react, thanked the boy for all his efforts in retrieving his glasses or just snatched it without thanking him. However, Kurapika being Kurapika, he had never been so rude not to express his gratitude when someone had helped him. He was about to thank the boy, heart-wholly, when suddenly Kuroro continued, "By the way Kurapika-san, did you know how you look so much like a girl without your glasses. I mean, back then when you entered the class, it took me some moments to recognise who you were. I thought you were some girls who happened to love cross-dressing."

And that was all it took before all the certain blonde snapped. He angrily glared at the boy and snatched his glasses from Kuroro's hand, "Well, sorry for having such a girly look." _'And here I thought he is actually a nice person, I guess I should have believed more in my instinct after all.'_

"Oh, please don't mind it. Not everyone was born with such a talent for misleading people. It was a gift you see, and you should be proud of it.", Kuroro replied with a clear sarcasm on his tone while smiling sweetly at the flustered boy. Oh, how much Kurapika wanted to punch the other's boy face right now. The idea itself sounded so tempting Kurapika's body was already trembling in anger and he almost lost the control of himself, but he couldn't take the risk of injuring someone especially a new transfer student. The school would put him on a detention, and as much as Kurapika hated to admit it, he wanted to avoid any detentions if it was possible because he needed to put a good student image until his graduation. Kuroro chuckled upon seeing the boy who was still trying to send him a deathly glare. He went back to his own seat, immersing himself once again in his reading with a triumph smirk on his face. He was satisfied with his own work, it was just a little revenge for a certain blonde who never replied for his greetings and always being rude to him. Kuroro might appear as a friendly man outside, but on the inside, he was just simply wicked. _'Revenge is always sweet.'_ Kurapika, on the other hand, had already regained the control of himself. He tried to distract him thoughts from strangling the boy behind him now and then by reading a book he had brought. From that moment Kurapika had already decided; he hated Kuroro Lucifer.

* * *

Okay, so that's all for this chapter. I know it's very short. I promise I'll make a longer one for the next one..

By the way, did you realize any mistake regarding Gon and Killua's age when they met Kurapika..? In the last chapter I wrote they met Kurapika when they were 5. It was supposed to be 7! OMG, please forgive me and my bad calculation QAQ *bows extremely deep*

Anyway, please give me a review to let me know what you think of this story :D a little critique is also appreciated to make myself better at improving the story! (but please don't be too harsh, I might end up crying *puppy eyes* #slap)


End file.
